


Stained

by PuppyLovesBunny



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex does not get The D, Alex is 16, Blond Yassen, Breaking and Entering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Sex, Nose Kissing, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Spyfest, Surprise Kissing, Yassen Lives, weirdo in your house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLovesBunny/pseuds/PuppyLovesBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets a surprise while home alone.</p><p>Prompt : Stained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN Alex rider OR Yassen Gregorovich THEY BELONG TO Anthony Horowitz.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Spyfest hasn't posted anything since 2012 but they have all these pretty little prompts and I just kinda wanted to try my hand at it.
> 
> Spoilers and Warnings at the end but you might want to read them IDK.
> 
> Alex is 16 in this but I don't actually put his age in there.  
> Yassen is BLOND.
> 
> Not beta-ed. Sorry.

The fridge was empty. Jack was gone for the rest of the week visiting her relatives, she went shopping last week before she left but Alex had pretty much blown through it. Teenagers eat a lot. Sighing Alex leveled a thoughtful stare at the mostly full bag of bread 'I could eat the bread' eyes narrowing 'I could eat ALL that bread' Alex frowned 'but do I really want to go shopping?' Alex sighed swiping the unopened bottle of fruit punch and a large glass from the cupboard. A little bit sloshed over the rim, 'clean it later' slurping some of the juice so he could actually walk with it.

Using his hip to slam the fridge shut on his way by. Carefully, very carefully walking back to his room, eyes continuously darting from the glass up to watch where he was going. Using his foot to snag the door mostly closed with the practiced ease of a teenager, completely missing the tall dark shadow in the corner of the room.  
Waiting a moment, the shadow then slipped quietly closer and closer to- CREEK the shadow froze at the unexpected noise, Alex spun around startled, juice sloshing onto his blue and white stripped boxers. Face mere inches from a well muscled chest, yelping Alex dropped his glass, eyes darting up to someone who was suppose to be dead. Like really really dead.

Tall, Blond with eyes like ice.  
"Hello Alex" Yassen purred, juice seeping onto socked feet and shiny black combat boots. "Fuck you're-" Alex shouted, cut off when Yassen's hand shout out to grab Alex's forearm "Don't swear Malyshka" he chided almost gently, eyes glinting darkly with predatory amusement.  
"But you're-" Yassen sighed, lightly shoving Alex back causing him to stumble and then almost instinctively hook his foot behind Yassen's knee.  
Smoothly dropping to his knees, bracketing Alex's slighter body as if it had all been planned, like a play of sorts. 

Alex froze, unprepared for a intruder in his house despite all his training 'Fuck. Yassen? Fuck. Fuck. Alive?? Fuuuuck.' Thoughts chasing themselves dizzy in his head. Yassen was amused and delighted by Alex's rapidly changing facial expressions 'Confused, startled, happy, scared, hurt-' Yassen frowned internally at that, outwardly his face blank as ever. Alex was glaring daggers at him with his doe brown eyes.  
"Alex?" no response, exhaling deeply from his nose "Alex" he tried again; Alex was silent for but a moment before the dam broke.  
"Fuck you Yassen, you fucking left and and FUCK I hate you!" Alex screamed and continued to scream obscenities at him, struggling wildly, while Yassen silently let him vent. Only momentarily wondering if the neighbors would be a problem before dismissing it, the neighbors probably dealt with noises from this house at all hours before.

Eventually Alex tapered off to soft whispers and mumblings claiming that Yassen was a bastard (Untrue, his parents where happily married) and that he died and left and all sorts of variations of such claims, Yassen was starting to see a theme here; does Alex have abandonment issues? Giving the thought a once over Yassen decided that Alex probably did.  
Alex stopped struggling.  
Yassen waited, then slowly loosened his grip-Alex immediately tried to punch him in the face, he missed but only barely.  
Clamping his hands back down Yassen waited until his struggling died out again.  
'at least he isn't screaming anymore' Yassen mused letting his eyes wonder. Alex had grown and not just physically, you could see it in his eyes.  
Oh what did they do to Johns boy?  
Yassen returned his gaze to the now still Alex, who was staring somewhere over his head.  
Resisting the urge to look up, Yassen softly asked "Are you done? I can keep this up all day Alex" wanting him just to give in already.  
Alex glared at the ceiling, Yassen growled yanking Alex up and tossing him on the bed.

"Oof!" Alex struggled to breath as Yassen's much heavier frame came crashing down on him.  
"G-get off!" he yelped Yassen steadily ignored him and his weak struggling; instead he resumed their earlier position.  
"No, are you ready to play nice?" Yassen leaned down "we have much to talk about Alex"  
Cheeks burning red Alex turned his head to the side 'Interesting' Yassen distracted by the flushed skin was almost startled when he spoke "where were you?" He whispered, he wasn't glaring anymore but staring blankly to the side.  
'don't be broken Alex, please' "I had to make sure they though I was dead" He replied simply  
"you could have sent a fucking postcard"  
"The dead don't send postcards Alex" How the hell did this boy even make it this far?  
Alex's head snapped forward, almost smashing their noses together giving him a sharp dangerous look.  
"I hate you" He declared with almost enough force to be real.  
Yassen smiled "Perhaps" and pecked a kiss on Alex's nose; watching the blush come back with a vengeance.

"W-hat? You!-" Alex sputtered causing Yassen's smile to brighten just a bit.  
Confidant that Alex wouldn't move, Yassen sat up and started pulling off his fingerless gloves then his jacket leaving it on the bed post in easy reach. Unlike Alex's he was prepared for a intruder, namely if one Jack Starbright came home early.  
'a-are we going t-to fuck?' Alex thoroughly distressed at the thought, Yassen had somehow managed to get his boots off without Alex noticing  
or really even moving off of him.  
"Wait!" Alex yelped as he was roughly turned on his side, Yassen slid in behind him trapping him to his chest with lithe but strong arms.  
Once he was settled Yassen took notice of Alex's heavy uneven breathing and panicked noises "what Alex" he sighed  
"are you, are we-"  
"Spit it out Alex" Yassen groaned he really just wanted to- "arewegoingtofuck" Alex practically shouted  
-What? Yassen stared dumbly at the back of Alex's head, where the fuck did THAT come from.  
He stared for a bit longer then slowly sat up and grasped Alex's chin, gently turning it so he could look him in the eyes or tried to anyways Alex seems to be looking anywhere but at him.  
"No Alex we are not going to fuck" 'he shaking' Yassen noticed "W-we're not?"  
"No" he repeated firmly "We are going to sleep and then in the morning we can talk"  
"Oh" Alex replied with a lost dumbstruck look on his face "Talk about what?" turning his lost stare at the stain in his carpet 'Jack is going to be mad'  
"You coming with me" Yassen said "Oh" was all Alex could muster.  
"take off your socks" "what?" "They're sticky, take them off"  
Alex after almost kneeing himself in the face (much to Yassen chagrin) manage to get them off,  
dropping them off the side of the bed.

Yassen proceeded to rearrange both him and Alex to a position that wouldn't cut off circulation to his arm and so they could both see the door.  
Nuzzling the blond curly hair on back of Alex's neck, waiting for him to fall asleep first.  
It suddenly occurred to Alex that he had no idea what Yassen meant by coming with him. Scorpia? Russia? Hell?  
"what do you mean, when you say coming with you?"  
Yassen groaned "Alex, sleep now talk later"  
"but-"  
"Sleep Malysh, I will be here in the morning" Slipping his hand into Alex's hand.  
'I wonder what Malysh means?'  
Alex drifted to sleep with Yassen following soon after,  
Clutching each others hand tightly.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alex thinks they are going to have sex, they do not.
> 
> I believe Yassen would want to make sure that Alex is emotionally and mentally stable before they do the do.
> 
> Yassen is alive so not canon compliment, unless you're in as much denial as I am. 
> 
> Spilled juice and a ruined carpet, the clean freak in me was severely disturbed.
> 
>  (Ahh accidentally having Yassen call Alex "little girl" will forever haunt me.)
> 
> First completed fic.


End file.
